The sector involved in this parent's technique is that of chargers for electrical accumulators or batteries of the sort that are known as rechargeable as well as the non-rechargeable ones, which accept and keep the recharge by means of this type of charger.
ES P9101267 for a circuit and device for recharging accumulators or batteries and other specific use, by the same applicants as this present one, is made up of a circuit which uses direct current to provide for consumption on one part of the circuit and a charging terminal. The content of this patent was extended with the same essence by PCT ES9200044.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,321 for a battery (cell) charger in series consists of a battery holder box linked to a circuit in series, having a resistance and a diode on one branch of the circuit, an operation pilot light and a switch.
DE D9100421 for an electrical device with a direct current low frequency motor, consists of a circuit with two alternative branches connected to one of the poles, provided with a resistance, alternative switch and rectifier.
DE A3810397 for a current supplier for a device is, characterized by having a circuit made up of an external branch connected in series to batteries and an internal circuit provided with diodes in one or two directions.